Emmène-moi avec toi cette fois
by FV-stories
Summary: Depuis notre plus tendre enfance, vous avez toujours préféré garder vos problèmes pour vous. Vous ne m'avez jamais rien confié, même si cela impliquait vos vies. Jamais, me laissant ainsi constamment inquiète. Jamais, et pourtant cette fois-là, tu aurais dû me prévenir …Ed !


**Emmène-moi avec toi cette fois**

* * *

 _Depuis notre plus tendre enfance, vous avez toujours préféré garder vos problèmes pour vous._

 _Vous ne m'avez jamais rien confié, même si cela impliquait vos vies._

 _Jamais, me laissant ainsi constamment inquiète._

 _Jamais, et pourtant cette fois-là, tu aurais dû me prévenir …Ed !_

Cette journée ressemblait à toutes les autres. J'avais encore une fois passé la nuit sur un nouvel automail, ce qui expliquait les quelques cernes sous mes yeux. Mais cela m'importait peu, j'avais l'habitude.

Je pris une douche pour me détendre et me rafraîchir les idées avant de redescendre à la cuisine. Je m'assis sur une chaise, posant ensuite mes coudes sur la table pour contempler calmement le paysage par-delà la grande fenêtre. Depuis qu'ils avaient retrouvé leur corps et entrepris chacun un nouveau voyage, j'espérais les voir revenir. J'espérais chaque jour voir _ta_ silhouette s'avancer vers moi. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées quand le téléphone me ramena à la réalité. Je me suis alors levée pour répondre tout en le maudissant de m'avoir sortie d'un si doux rêve où _tu_ étais là, avec moi.

« _\- Ici l'atelier Rockbell je vous écoute._

 _-Winry ?_ Avait alors demandé la voix à l'autre bout du fil. _Tu as une minute ?_ » 

La voix du combiné, je la connaissais bien. C'était celle de l'ancien supérieur d'Edward et Alphonse. Entendre cette personne à l'autre bout du fil me surpris légèrement, mais j'en avais tellement l'habitude. Après tout, il avait toujours été le seul à me donner des nouvelles des garçons. 

« - _Bonjour Colonel !_ » Lui dis-je joyeusement. « _Que me vaux l'honneur de cet appel_? » Demandais-je curieusement.

« _-Bonjour Winry. »_ Me répondit-il simplement. « _J'aurai une petite question à te poser si tu as le temps._ **»** Me dit-il calmement.

« - _Allez-y._ **»** Répondis-je, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il me voulait.

 _« -Les frères Elric sont-ils avec toi ?_ **»** Me demanda-t-il sur un ton inquiet. 

Je fus surprise par sa question mais je répondis que non sur un ton assez calme. J'entendis par la suite quelques grommellements venant de l'autre bout du combiné. Je réussis malgré tout à déchiffrer une partie de ces marmonnements.

 _« Alors cela veut dire qu'ils n'ont toujours pas finit là-bas… »  
_

Ces paroles m'inquiétèrent. Après tout ils ne travaillaient plus pour lui, alors pourquoi auraient-ils quelques choses à finir ? 

« **-** _De quoi parlez-vous ?_ » Le questionnais-je. _« Répondez-moi Colonel ! »_ Continuais-je d'un ton plus agressif.

« - _C'est que, je leur ai promis de ne pas t'en parler avant la fin._ » Dit-il d'une voix pleine de culpabilité.

« - _S'il vous plait… »_ Insistais-je la voix tremblante. « _Je n'en peux plus d'être la seule à ne jamais savoir. »_

Après avoir longuement hésité il finit par tout me raconter. Je savais à présent que _tu_ étais parti retrouver Alphonse à Xing pour arrêter un homme qui s'en prenait au peuple. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi faire cela alors que _tu_ n'es plus alchimiste ? C'était de la folie… J'étais maintenant morte d'inquiétude. Sans même réfléchir je quittais ma maison, Den et ma grand-mère pour me diriger à la gare de Risembool en vitesse. Arrivée là-bas, je pris le premier billet pour Xing. Cela allait être la première fois que j'allais essayer ce nouvel itinéraire mais j'étais si perturbée que je n'y prêtais pas vraiment d'attention.

Après un voyage qui m'avait paru extrêmement long, j'entendis une voix provenant des hauts parleurs annonçant mon arrivée à Xing. Je descendis en vitesse pour pouvoir faire mes premier pas dans ce pays inconnus. Malgré la taille immense de ce pays, je sentais que vous étiez proche…que _tu_ étais proche. Sans hésiter, je m'engageais dans les rues en espérant trouver quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui serait capable de me guider vers vous… vers _toi_ _ **.**_

Soudain, je pus apercevoir une silhouette familière un peu plus loin. C'était May Chang, elle avait changé mais j'étais sûre que c'était bien elle. Je me mis alors à hurler son nom. Elle se retourna quelques instants plus tard mais au moment où nos regards se croisèrent je pus distinguer de la terreur dans ses yeux. La jeune fille se mit alors à courir, ce qui me surprit mais j'étais persuadé qu'elle savait quelque chose alors je me mis à la suivre. Après une course endiablée, elle s'arrêta enfin devant une petite maison délabrée. Quand elle vit que j'avais réussis à la suivre elle tenta de s'enfuir en passant à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Cependant je réussis à l'intercepter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. 

« - _May… »_ Dis-je épuisée. _« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fuis ? »_

Elle n'eut pas le temps de me répondre car à ce même moment des hurlements de douleurs se faisaient entendre depuis l'intérieur du bâtiment. Ce n'est qu'après avoir entendu un « grand-frère tiens bon, fais le pour Winry. » que je compris ce qu'il se passait. Cette voix, elle ne m'était pas inconnue pour la simple et bonne raison que c'était _la tienne_. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il pu t'arriver ? 

« - _Ed !_ » 

Réalisant que j'avais bien compris la situation, la jeune Xinoise s'est alors écartée pour me laisser entrer. Elle me guida ensuite à travers la petite maison et me désigna une pièce au fond du couloir. J'entendis de nouveau ces atroces hurlements de douleurs. _Tes_ hurlements. May s'arrêta devant le rideau qui servait de porte à cette pièce où vous vous trouviez…où _tu_ te trouvais. 

_« -Nous avons fait tous ce qu'il était possible de faire… »_ Me dit-elle d'une voix triste 

Elle est alors rentrée et je l'ai suivi de près malgré mon cœur qui se serrait de plus en plus. Ma première réaction fut d'observer la pièce et ce que je vis me dégoûta. Il y avait du sang… _ton_ sang… partout. Puis je _te_ vis, étendu sur ce lit de fortune. Mon cœur rata un battement en constatant la gravité de la situation. Je ne pus retenir mes larmes. _Tu_ as alors tourné la tête vers moi en souriant. _Tu_ m'as ensuite demandé d'une voix faible de te rejoindre. Je me suis donc assise près de ce lit couvert de sang. Je fus ainsi capable de constater cette entaille immense, et certainement profonde qui traversait ton torse dans la longueur. _Tu_ souffrais et je ne pouvais rien y faire. Mes pleurs continuèrent. _Tu_ pris alors doucement ma main tout en continuant à me sourire si chaleureusement.

Alphonse qui était resté silencieux et à l'écart tout ce temps me regarda tristement avant de m'annoncer. 

_«- Je suis désolé…Mais on ne peut plus rien faire… »_

May s'est alors blottit dans ses bras en pleurant et en répétant qu'elle était désolée d'avoir été aussi inutile. Al la rassurait comme il le pouvait tandis que je me perdais de nouveau dans mes pensées. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Après tout elle n'y était pour rien, et elle avait essayé. Le vrai fautif c'était lui. Ce satané colonel ! Je me suis levée brusquement. J'étais prise d'une très grande colère et _tu_ l'avais remarqué. 

« **-** _May donne-moi un téléphone !_ » Avais-je hurlé.

 _« -Winry…ne t'énerve pas »_ Me dit-elle effrayée.

 _« -Maintenant ! »_ Avais-je insisté. 

Elle me donna ensuite le combiné terrifiée. Toutes les personnes présentent dans cette pièce, y compris toi, semblaient surprise par ma réaction et mon agressivité. Mais je n'arrivais pas à me calmer. C'était impossible. J'ai alors composé le numéro de cette ordure qui t'avais condamné. 

_« -May ? Comment vont les frères Elric ? »_ Avait-il demandé.

 _« -Oh vous savez, Alphonse va très bien mais…_ **»** Avais-je alors répondu « _Ce n'est pas elle à l'appareil ! »_

 _« -Win…Winry ? »_ Demanda-t-il surpris.

 _« -Cela vous surprend tellement Colonel ? »_

 _« -Et bien, comment dire… »_

 _« -Ne dites rien justement ! »_ Dis-je alors sèchement. « _Cette fois c'est moi qui parle et j'aimerais vous dire que je vous hais Colonel. Je vous hais tellement ! Tout est de votre faute ! »_

Il semblait très surpris par mon attitude et n'osait pas vraiment me répondre. De mon côté mes larmes s'étaient remises à couler et je ne parvins pas à trouver la force de faire de grand discours. 

_« -Par votre faute Ed va mourir, vous comprenez ! Alors vous avez intérêt à vous dépêcher de venir et de trouver une solution ou c'est moi qui viens vous tuer ! »_ Avais-je alors hurlé d'un coup. 

Il avait raccroché. Mes jambes cédèrent soudainement et je me suis alors retrouvée en larmes par terre. Je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter, j'avais l'impression que rien ne pourrait régler cet horrible malheur. Je sentis ensuite quelqu'un m'enlacer tendrement. Surprise, je me suis retournée et c'est là que je _t'_ ai vu. _Tu_ étais là et _tu_ me serrais contre toi et pourtant _tu_ devrais rester au lit. J'aurais d'ailleurs dû te rappeler d'aller te coucher mais j'en étais incapable. Je t'ai finalement recouché pour que tu puisses te reposer car tu semblais épuisé. Il ne te fallut pas plus d'un quart d'heure pour t'endormir tout en me tenant la main. Cette main je la serrais le plus fort possible, je ne voulais pas la lâcher.

Ton état n'avait fait qu'empirer au cours de la nuit et mes espoirs de te retrouver diminuait chaque seconde. Mais au petit matin le Colonel Mustang était arrivé avec de nombreux médecins. Moi qui pensais qu'il ne m'avait pas pris au sérieux. De plus il avait l'air tout aussi inquiet que je l'étais. Il nous informa qu'il était venu avec tout l'équipement nécessaire mais qu'il fallait monter dans le train immédiatement.

Arrivée à l'intérieur de l'engin, j'ai voulu suivre les médecins qui **t** 'avais transporté dans un brancard mais on m'avait interdit de le faire. J'ai donc attendu dehors adossée à la porte du wagon spécialisé. Et le temps commençait à se faire vraiment long et j'ai alors décidé de brisé cette interdiction en entrant. C'est alors que je t'ai vu. Étendu sur cette table d'opération improvisée. Tes yeux étais fermés et plus aucune machine ne semblaient fonctionner, elle n'indiquait plus ton pouls. Je ne comprenais pas…pourquoi ? Une femme s'est alors approchée de moi le regard triste. Elle m'a alors expliqué qu'ils n'avaient rien pu faire car il était bien trop tard. Je ne voulais pas y croire. Ça ne pouvait pas être fini. Tu ne pouvais pas être partis et nous ? Avais-tu pensez à notre histoire ? Je me suis remise à pleurer plus encore qu'un humain ne le pouvait. J'étais dévastée. Tout ça était de sa faute !

Alphonse avait été prévenu également et était venu me consoler. Il m'a serré dans ses bras, je savais que lui aussi était dans le même état que moi mais il était plus fort. Il m'a emmené dans le wagon où tout le monde était. Quand Al leur a annoncé que tu étais parti ils sont tous rester silencieux mais j'arrivais à lire le chagrin sur leurs visages. Le voyage du retour fut long, très long. Arrivés à Risembool Al et moi avons tout expliqué à grand-mère qui s'est effondrée elle aussi. Une semaine après, toute l'armée s'était réuni pour te rendre un dernier hommage. Moi, j'étais silencieuse. Je fixais pour la dernière fois ce visage qui m'avait rendu follement amoureuse ** _…_** _ton_ visage.

Suite à ce triste jour, je n'ai plus quittée ma chambre. Jours et nuits je pensais à toi en serrant contre moi la dernière chose que j'avais pu garder. Ta montre en argent. Je refusais de me nourrir et cela m'avait rendu bien faible. Mais je n'avais plus envie de rien, tu me manquais trop. C'est lors d'une calme nuit d'hivers que mon souhait le plus cher s'est exhaussé. Tu m'étais revenu. Je pleurais, lorsqu'un doux rayon traversa ma chambre. C'est là que je t'ai vu, face à moi, en pleine forme. Désorientée, je me suis approché pour vérifier si ce n'était pas encore un rêve ou une hallucination. Alors que j'étais à quelques pas de toi, ton regard changea. Il était empli de tristesse. 

_« -Tu ne devrais pas t'infliger ça à cause de moi Winry… »_ Me dis-tu. 

Tes paroles m'ont réchauffé le cœur m'encourageant encore plus à m'approcher de ta silhouette. 

_« -Il n'est pas encore temps pour toi de mourir… »_ Avais-tu continué. _«Promet moi que tu continueras à vivre ta vie avec le sourire. S'il te plait, Winry. »_

Ces phrases m'avaient stoppé net. Tu les avais prononcés avec tant de nostalgie que mes larmes s'étaient mises à couler le long de mes joues. Des adieux je n'en voulais pas, pas une seconde fois. Je ne serais jamais capable de le supporter.

Alors que la lumière de la lune s'effaçait lentement je me suis jetée sur toi et je t'ai attrapé la main en criant un simple « Attend ! ». Tu t'es alors retourné surpris et sans que je comprenne tu as regardé mon lit. J'ai ensuite tenté de me retourner pour comprendre ce qui te tracassait mais tu m'as pris dans tes bras avant que je ne puisse le faire. 

_« -Je ne voulais pas ça…Winry pourquoi ? »_ Avais-tu murmuré. 

J'ai ensuite sentis des gouttes dans mon coup. Tu pleurais sans même que je comprenne pourquoi. Mais malgré cela, je me suis blottit contre toi. J'ai soudainement entendu des pas de courses provenant du couloir. La porte s'est ouverte brutalement laissant Alphonse et grand-mère arriver exténués. 

_« -Winry, tu vas bien ? »_ Avait alors demandé Alphonse

 _« -Oui Al, je me sens bien mieux maintenant. »_

 _« -Winry ? Répond-moi Winry ! »_ Avait-il insisté. 

Je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi insistait-il ? Je lui avais pourtant répondu. Je me suis dégagée de tes bras pour regarder dans sa direction. Je me suis alors vu, allongée sur mon lit avec le sourire aux lèvres. Alphonse pleurait à mon chevet et grand-mère avait un visage remplie de tristesse. C'est là que j'ai compris la réaction que tu avais eu auparavant. 

_« -Pardon, Al, grand-mère… »_ Avais-je murmuré tête baissé. 

En relevant les yeux j'ai croisé leurs regards. Grand-mère et Alphonse avaient les yeux rivés sur moi, sur toi, sur nous. 

« **-** _Grand-frère ? Winry ?_ » Avait alors demandé Alphonse d'une voix tremblante. 

Tu l'as regardé chaleureusement de tes yeux d'or avant de le remercier pour toutes ces années. Tu m'as ensuite pris dans tes bras en me demandant si j'étais sûre de ne rien regretter. J'ai plongé mon regard dans le tien avant de te répondre : _« Emmène-moi avec toi, Ed ! »_

Je me suis ensuite retourné vers Alphonse et je lui ai fait un grand sourire avant de retourner dans tes bras. Tu m'as ensuite embrassé avec tendresse et c'est bien la dernière chose dont je me souvienne. 

_Depuis notre plus tendre enfance, vous avez toujours préféré garder vos problèmes pour vous._

 _Vous ne m'avez jamais rien confié, même si cela impliquait vos vies._

 _Jamais, me laissant ainsi constamment inquiète._

 _Jamais, mais peu m'importe, je suis à tes côtés désormais._

 **The End**


End file.
